naruto the ice shadow
by the demonic shadow
Summary: after an attack on seven year old naruto the hokage decides to train naruto to be a ninja and perhaps..a legend NOT A DARK NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the ice shadow

AN: yo this is my first story here on so cut me some slack and if your going to flame tell me how I can improve and feel free to suggest anything. And as of now

I don't know if this will have parings put I will tell you right now it will not Naru/hina. So here we go

Konoha, the most powerful of the hidden villages, also considered being the most kind hearted, but this does not go for most of villagers and some shinobi for one 7 year old boy who as of this moment is now running from a mob of angry civilians and two chunnin shinobi. You see they were chasing a young boy named Naruto who was wearing white shorts and a white shirt with a orange spiral on the front. 'Shit!shit!shit! every fucking year I get chased on the same day. Why dammit why!' thought Naruto who had a surprisingly very large vocabulary for someone his age. He saw corner that led behind some building he decided to run there luckily there were to metal trash cans he grabbed the lids and knocked down the cans hopping to stop them for a little bit. He turned around and saw that the two chunnin had jumped in the air he threw the two trash cans at them hoping to hit them. The last thing he remembered before blacking was the two chunnin deflecting the two lids before throwing shrunken and kunai at him.

Konoha hospital Time: 3:00 day Monday

The third hokage was sitting beside Naruto's bed after forcing some nurses to help the poor boy. 'Those damn ignorant fools! Why can't they just see he is a boy and not a demon?' thought the troubled hokage. He started to feel a little bit better when he noticed that Naruto was starting to stir awake. "Whe...Where am I?" asked Naruto as he awoke and stared at the wrinkly face of the hokage. "You're at the hospital Naruto. Do you remember what happened?" he asked hoping to hear he didn't. "Yea I do" replied Naruto with a bit of venom in his voice "why do they do it ji-ji! What did I ever do them! Is it the pranks that cause I'll stop if that's the reason but why is it!!" screamed Naruto then breaking down into tears. The old hokage said nothing but grabbed Naruto in a hug and let him cry in his chest. "Naruto" the hokage said with a bit of solemn in his voice "I cant tell you that yet but I can do something else for you, how would you like me to train you to be a ninja?" he asked hoping to lift the boys spirit "really I can be a ninja? And your going to train me YATTA!!" Naruto yelled and asked. The hokage just chuckled and said "yes Naruto you just need to stay here while I go meet with the council" he left the room leaving Naruto to fall back to sleep with for once a real smile on his face.

COUNCIL CHAMBERS Time 4:20 Day Monday

"NO WE WILL NOT ALLOW THAT DEMON TO BECOME A NINJA!!" yelled one of sarutobis(sp?) old teammates(forget their names) all off the civilian council agreed with the two but all of the shinobi disagreed "he is just a boy if you have forgot I walked the boys mine and saw the kyuubi being perfectly kept at bay." Stated inochi yamanaka (did I spell that right?) "The demon could have easily put you under a illusion!" yelled one civilian member. The arguing went for about ummm 10 seconds before they all just about pissed their pants "ENOUGH!! I am the hokage and I will decide what goes on and who I choose to train. And if one of you want to try and stop I will show why am called the god of shinobi." Yelled the hokage pouring out all the killing intent had. No body said anything, they were to shocked never had the hokage done anything like this at that caliber they all got the hint and backed off none of them wanted to mess with him. (Pwnd!!) "Now is their any shinobi family's that would like to take in Naruto till he can learn to defend himself to a certain degree" inochi raised his "it would be no problem at all for me to take him, besides Ino needs a playmate." "Alright is decided the Yamanaka family will take in Naruto for the time being" with that the third hokage left saying what many were thinking "I need I drink."

Yamanaka household, time: 4:27, day Monday

"Alright Naruto your room is up the stairs to the left" inochi paused "ino is out in the back if you want to go play" he added knowing he didn't have any friends. After Naruto put all of his stuff in his room which was just a guest room that had a single bed and yellow wall paper. But to Naruto it was the best room he had ever slept in. he laid his stuff on his bed, which was an extra pair of clothes he owned. He thought about what inochi said. 'Well he said it was okay and he's been real nice to me so I guess it okay.' He thought so he went out to the back and saw a girl who had hair that came down just above her ears and a hair clip in her hair. She was wearing a white shirt with blue on the shoulders and peach colored shorts, she turned around and noticed Naruto "hey you must be Naruto my daddy told me about you" this made Naruto flinch when people have heard of him they (a ran away (b yelled at him (c beat him or (d both b and c. she didn't do any of them but she did circle around him "but he didn't tell me you were cute, or about the whiskers" rubbing Naruto's face as she talked about the whiskers. "Well you wanna help me organize flowers." Ino said holding up her flowers. "Nuh-uh flowers are for girls!" replied Naruto sticking out his tongue. "Well then, how about TAG YOUR IT!" Ino yelled she took off leaving them to play a game of tag for 10 minutes before Ino's parents called her in, after dinner inochi tolled Naruto to get up at 6 for training with the hokage.

Training ground seven Time: 6:15 day Tuesday

"Alright Naruto put these on your legs, then these on your arms now this on your chest" Said the hokage. Naruto did as he was told and felt a strain on his body "nee ji-ji how much is on these weights" asked Naruto "5 pounds on your arms and leg and 10 on your chest" said the hokage while scathing his chin. "Now I want you to do 10 laps around the training grounds then 50 push ups and sit ups then come to see me"

One hour later Naruto was done so he went to see the hokage. "Okay Naruto since your use to your weights im putting 10 pounds on your arm and legs and 15 on your chest" when his weights were on he felt he could hardly move. "Okay now with your new weights I want you to do the same exercises again" said the hokage, with a groan Naruto started to do the same exercises again. With that done Naruto started to trudge his way over to the old man and as soon as he got their he collapsed from exhaustion. "get up Naruto im going to be teaching you a taijutsu style that I think you can greatly benefit from" when he said that Naruto sprung up with wide eyes waiting to learn this style. 'just like his father forgetting exhaustion as soon as theirs something to be learned' thought the hokage with a smile. "Its called the falcons dance style it focuses on speedy hits and counters." (Alright I now it sounds gay but it is the only thing I could think of and if you have another idea or a translation for it tell me please) Naruto was anxious to learn a new style and quickly got started.

2 months later

With the 2 months that have passed Naruto has quickly gotten stronger and well as handsome as a seven year old could get he ditched his old clothes and got a orange jacket and jeans the old man quickly burned them and got Naruto more efficient ninja clothes they were still the same style but instead of being orange and blue it was now black on his body and lighting blue on his shoulders. And along with the make over has gotten decent in his new style while he was no master and far from it he was good enough to satisfy the old man, and with weights he had 20 on his arm and legs and 30 on his torso. The style was not the only thing he was learning as Naruto had also mastered henge and kawrimmi (sp?) but could not get bushin no jutsu. He went to the old man for help but he told him that he just needed to work on his control so he introduced him to the tree walking exercise and Naruto spent a week working on before he could get to the top and after that he still could not do the bushins so he kept on practicing it for 2 more weeks and he still couldn't do it so he went to the old man and asked him to teach him a different bushin so he gave him the mizu no bushin and he was able to quickly master that, but enough of that lets get to the present shall we. During the 2 months Naruto has made good friends with Ino along with Shikamaru and Choji (they look they do in the flash backs) the 3 boys would often just sit around gazing at the clouds and eating chips until Ino started yelling at them to do something more productive with their time. Naruto wasn't the only training as when ino found out that he was training with the hokage she demanded that her dad teach her to. At first he didn't want to as he thought she was to young but he changed his mind when she used the dreaded puppy dog eyes. (okay I know this scene was boring but thanks for sticking with me it needed to be said and I think im not sure that I was original with the clothing)

Academy Day: Tuesday Time: 7:00 am

All the kids were talking in their seats and bragging about how they were going to be super cool ninjas to bad they didn't know only 9 of them would actually become gennin. A little later on a ninja with a scar across his nose and hair in a pony tail told them all to be quiet, they all carried on with their talking ignoring the teaching chunnin, yea, bad mistake "BE QUIET!!" he yelled using the big head no jutsu they all scrambled back to their seats not wanting to face the wrath of the pissed chunnin. "thank you no my name is Iruka or to you Iruka-sensei I'll be teaching you all you need to know about being a ninja over the years you'll be here so lets start out with the role please say here when called (im going to skip this part cause all the rookie nine is in their and I don't really care about the others) "okay so since most of you have had ninja training before why don't we start you out with a basic jutsu so get in a line and henge into me." Nobody was able to do it as Iruka expected but the closest one to getting it was Uchia Sasuke who got everything except the scar which got a cheer from his fangirls and praise from iruka and jealously from the other guys. But it changed when it was every ones favorite blond Naruto who perfectly henged into iruka leaving a wide eyed iruka and a shocked class but after awhile praise from iruka and the class and a glare from Sasuke (you can imagine what's about to happen) "ne iruka-sensei lets have a spar, I want to face the dope." Sasuke said with a smirk pointing at Naruto. Naruto said nothing and let the comment slide if iruka said yes to the spar he would settle it their. With a sigh iruka said yes and led them to the sparing grounds. When they entered the ring they both got into their stances Sasuke the uchia and Naruto falcons dance.

END CHAPTER

AN: well there you have sorry about the cliffy well not really but I hope you like the first chapter in Naruto the ice shadow the title will be explained and probably chapter 3 but this will not be a dark Naruto story now for pairings im not sure but it will be either be naruino or narutoxoc but I'll let you decide that later. Well please review please.


	2. fights pranks and more fights

NARUTO THE ICE SHADOW

An: THIS IS IMPORTANT READ I found I better title for the taijutsu style Naruto will be using its called the kage kobushi which translates to shadow fist. Well remember that on with chapter two.

Academy sparing grounds

"Ready to feel the might of the uchia clan, dope" Sasuke smirked knowing he would win after all he was an uchia.

"What ever and by the way some guy called my house yesterday looking for you he said his name Mac and he had a good time last night, oh and you forgot you're underwear there." Naruto said in a complete serious voice. That made Sasuke red with rage but sent the boys into fits of laughter and his fan girls screeching that he wasn't gay. "oh yea almost forgot he said that he would be over again and said he would be wearing that maid outfit you like so much, gotta say im not surprised you're gay after all you've been running from those fangirls so long." Said Naruto this caused the same reaction from the bystanders.

Sasuke didn't listen to it anymore and charged Naruto throwing a punched at Naruto which he simply ducked under garbed his hand and flipped him over then jumped back.

Sasuke got up rage evident in his face and eyes he jumped in the air and tried to give kick to Naruto's face Naruto rolled under him and was right behind him in a crouch position. "I think you'll like this attack Sasuke" Naruto said putting his fingers together the class was shocked Naruto was going to burn Sasuke alive. Iruka was going to jump in to stop it until he heard the name of the attack "FINGERBANG!!" Naruto yelled slamming his fingers into Sasuke's ass sending him flying into a tree causing him to black out. Every thing was quiet for about 10 seconds until Kiba started laughing his ass off which was followed by all the guys and Ino even Iruka was chuckling. Sasuke's loyal fangirls were seething with anger saying that Naruto cheated and should be disqualified. It was ignored though as Sasuke got up and started doing hand signs for Katon: great fire ball he finished the handsigns and blew sending a fire ball to Naruto.

Nobody saw anything when the fire ball was finish which made every think Naruto was dead. This sent ino shika and chouji into tears thinking they all just lost there best friend. Sasuke just smirked "humph told you was a dope." Sasuke was about to turn around and walk away until he felt something rumble underground Naruto popped out from the ground and kicked in the face sending him into the air. Turns out that was just a clone as the real Naruto popped out from behind the clone got on his back and flipped into the air above Sasuke "here we go gay-boy." Naruto said with a glare Sasuke would have retorted except for the fact he was in the air Naruto right above and the glare that Naruto was sending Naruto, oh and this breaking news. "UZIMAKI NARUTO REDAN" yelled Naruto slamming his heal into Sasuke's face sending him flying into the ground. "Come on Sasuke get up you don't want to miss you're big oral filled night with Mac do you" Naruto taunted. Sasuke was wobbling to his knees and as soon as he got their Naruto gave him an uppercut causing him to do a flip and land on his back. "Alright that's enough Naruto is the winner, now everyone go home and don't forget to do your assignment." Iruka said picking Sasuke up to go to the hospital. (if you're wondering how seven year olds knew that lets say icha-icha and sex ed)

After the match Naruto was about to walk home when ino stopped in front of him "Naruto" ino said in a sickly sweet voice that made Naruto shika and chouji cringe. "y-y-yes ino?" Naruto stuttered out worried for his health "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORIIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!!" she didn't give Naruto a chance to reply as ino preceded to beat the life out of him

"Poor guy" shika said

"Yep, chips?" chouji asked as he handed him a bag of chips. "Sure" he replied

"oh god not the face" Naruto yelled ino changed punches and punched right in the nuts "oh my god okay the face" Naruto squeaked about 3 minutes later ino was finished and walked home humming and smiling a happy tune. Naruto crawled over to the two "why didn't you help!?" Naruto cried to the two "meh to troublesome" shika said shrugging and walking away 'I'll remember this shika' Naruto thought as he crawled home. When he got trough the door inochi gave him a look that said 'wtf?' "don't ask" Naruto said as he crawled to his room.

The next day

It was an average morning at the Nara household shika's mom yelling at him to get up when he got up to get his clothes he noticed something that disturbed him to no end. All of his clothes were dyed pink "NARUTO!!" He yelled causing his dad to barge into the room. "What?" shika just pointed to his clothes his dad noticed them and busted up into laughter "doe-does this have to do with the story you tolled us last" shika just nodded in embarrassment and rage "well put them on breakfast is ready" shika just nodded and grumbled and put the clothes on. When he put them on he looked like the fruity express and when he got to the academy after all the laughs from the villagers he preceded to pound Naruto just as ino did

3 years later (they all have them same clothes as they do when they graduate except Naruto still has black jumpsuit)

Naruto had quickly grown stronger and has progressed in the kage kobushi (read AN at the top if you skipped it) he was still no master but was halfway there. As far as his weights he had 50 pounds on his arm and legs and had 70 on his chest he has even learned his elemental efficiency turned out he had ice and shadow and has learned two jutsu in each category in shadow he has learned kage: shadow blend and kage bushin no jutsu. In ice he has learned hyouton: great blizzard which is just like the hidden mist jutsu and hyouton: ice doves which depending on how much chakra one puts in it creates numerous hawks with blunt and sharp as kunai beaks. But back to the present Naruto and the hokage were walking trough a store when Naruto saw a sword that picked his interest the sword had ice blue hilt with gold lacings circling around it and a pitch black blade that was about the length of any ordinary blade on she sheath was ice blue and pitch black on both sides dividing the two was a gold lace beside it was a scroll that had the name of the style called kitstune yabia (fox blade) Naruto showed the sword to the elderly hokage and for an early birthday present decided to buy it.

2 years later

It was the day of the exams and Naruto was walking to the academy, he has progressed greatly and was at least low to mid chunnin level he has not improved that much in kage kobushi stating he should be improving in the kitstune yabia and has turned out he was a prodigy with swords and is half way done with the style and learned one attack with the style called tenku yabia (lighting blade) the wielder holds the blade at a 45 degree angle and infuses chakra in the blade increasing the blades speed 10 fold. And just because he was focusing on the sword doesn't mean he hasn't practiced his taijutsu he's a quarter away from mastering it and has learned two attacks within the style the kage suterusu (shadow stealth) which turns the user into a shadow completely masking his chakra allowing him to deliver a quick and powerful blow on the foe, the second attack is the kage fuusha (shadow windmill) which envelopes the users leg in a shadow which the user is then able to throw to cancel out a jutsu. He has also learned two more shadow jutsu there probably the most devastating the kage spear (shadow spear) it can be used to make one huge spear flying at the foe Naruto has not mastered this one as he can only create a spear the size of his arm but none the less this move still can kill. The second move is the kage arrow (couldn't find translation for arrow) which sends shadow arrows at the foe Naruto has yet to completely master this either as he can only create 7 arrows.

But now we see our young hero walking into the academy getting ready to take the test but as soon as he walked in his name was called to take the test "okay Naruto to pass this exam you must make at least 3 bushins the record is held by Sasuke who has made 10 bushins now go" Iruka said Naruto wasted no time in making handsigns "KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled and automatically 20 Naruto's appeared iruka was so shocked that he dropped the clipboard right onto his toe (he was wearing sandals) regaining his composure he said "congratulations Naruto you pass and hold the new record" Naruto grabbed a headband and walked back in the classroom. About 3 minutes later the exams was over and every one was called for a tournament. "okay the rules for this match is simple you may use anything you can but no killing and when I say the match is over its over that's it. (Im not going to write all the matches just the outcomes except Naruto vs. Sasuke)

Kiba vs. Chouji winner chouji

Ino vs. sakura winner ino

Shika vs. shino vs. hinata winner shino

Sasuke vs. Naruto winner lets see

"You got lucky last time dope" sneered Sasuke

"Whatever" Naruto said he was just going to finish this and leave.

"hajime" iruka said

Naruto jumped back and got into kage kobushi Sasuke got into the uchia stance and started doing handsigns "Katon: great fireball" he yelled. The massive fireball was sent flying at Naruto who started doing handsigns "Hyouton: ice doves" Naruto yelled putting in enough chakra to create 10 doves and to protect from the fire the doves shot threw flying at Sasuke. The oncoming fireball was near Naruto who grabbed his blade and shouted "ration yabia" Naruto started swinging the blade in précised angles at the fireball rending the fireball useless. When Naruto could see Sasuke he could see he was cut up and bruised. Naruto went on the offensive and made preparations to attack "hyouton: great blizzard" once the jutsu was settled Naruto silently ran to Sasuke. Sasuke was nervous he couldn't see a thing but could tell Naruto was near and for the first time since the massacre he was scared deeply scared. Naruto was right behind Sasuke and decided to mess with him he got right in Sasuke's ear and said "boo" Sasuke jumped and the air 10 feet away from where he was and prepared his kunai when he was away Naruto decided to fuck with him some more and made 5 kage bushins to run around him

Sidelines

"What's happening I can't see anything" ino said squinting her eyes in a attempt to see better

"Do you need to see anything its obvious Sasuke-kun is winning" sakura said dreamingly

Back to the fight

Sasuke was defiantly scared now as he kept on hearing foot steps around and he was running low on kunai as every time he heard a footstep he would throw a kunai at it.

Naruto decided it was enough and dispelled his bushins. He got into kage kobushi and used kage suterusu and appeared right below him and kicked him in the face sending him above the blizzard Naruto then dispelled it and jumped in the air above Sasuke and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach sending him flying to the ground causing a crater the size of his body.

Sasuke stood up he was in pain and angry he started doing signs for his favorite jutsu Katon: great fireball putting most of the chakra he had left in to make sure that damn sword couldn't render it useless again.

Naruto saw the fireball and knew his sword couldn't cut it. (not a pun) Naruto started to use the other attack and started to put his shadow chakra around his leg. "kage fuusha!" Naruto yelled throwing the shadow at ball completely dispelling it.

Sidelines

Every one was shocked they didn't think anything could destroy that fireball thanks to hinata who saw how much chakra he put in it. And they were even more shocked when they saw Naruto doing handsigns while falling threw the smoky remains of the fireball

Sasuke was scared and shocked, shocked that his fireball was destroyed and scared that Naruto finished his handsigns as soon as he landed, he just hoped it was going to be to painful.

When Naruto landed and was finished he yelled it out "kage arrows" (shadow arrows) arrows appeared around Naruto taking aim at Sasuke he pushed chakra into them all sending them flying at Sasuke they all connected in either the arm or legs and Sasuke fell over, not dead but knocked out. Iruka came over and made sure he was not dead when he found a pulse he announced Naruto the winner and for the second time in his academy years took Sasuke to the hospital after a fight with Naruto

End chapter

There you go chapter two and I think I did a pretty decent job with the fight scenes and remember Naruto knew that stuff from sex-ed. And yea I found a better not gay sounding style. Well remember tips hints and suggestions are always welcomed, peace out

The Demonic Shadow


	3. the bell test

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates just been busy well anyway this chapter will have major ass kickerry well here we go and I noticed I didn't say how much weights Naruto had on but he now as 100 on his arm and legs and 200 on his chest

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates just been busy. Well here we go and I noticed I didn't say how much weights Naruto had on but he now as 100 on his arm and legs and 200 on his chest.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep smash

Was the sound in one Naruto uzimaki's room as he destroyed another one of his alarm clocks. With the alarm clock destroyed he was about to go back to sleep until he saw the date on the calendar

"Crap I over slept team placements are today!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to put his clothes on and rushed down stairs but when he was going down the first tripped down the stairs and rolled right in front of Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Naruto what are doing up?" she asked

"Im late for team placements they start at 7!!" Naruto said about to bolt out the door

"Naruto we fell back yesterday its only 6." She stated while staring at Naruto

"Fell back?" he asked she nodded in response

"fuck." He said only to be hit in the head with a wooden spoon

"Watch your language" she scolded

Since he had an hour before he had to leave he decided to go outside and do some light training.

Time skip one hour

"Okay class settle down, I SAID BE QUIET!!"

"Okay now the teams are….." iruka started (same as in anime)

Two hours later all the teams have left and team seven was the only one left.

"Well fuck this." Naruto stated he grabbed and eraser some mini weights that was on iruka's desk and pushed them in the eraser he got some metal string he had and tied it around the eraser then put the other end of the string in the ceiling tile.

5 minutes later the tardy unknown sensei walked trough the door and was met with a five pound eraser landing on his head and a ceiling tile falling and hitting him and the face. The reactions out of the students differed. Sakura was apologizing but on the inside was laughing her fangirl ass off, Sasuke was in disbelief that their jounin sensei fell for that and Naruto, well he was laughing so hard he fell off the desk he was sitting on. "Hmm well my first impression of you all it, I hate you" the sensei said. "Meet me on the roof"

"Okay now that were all here why don't we start the introductions. I'll go first my name is Kakashi I have likes as well as dislikes and I have hobbies and I never really thought about my dream. Now you blonde go" he said

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki I like training in kenjustu as well as learning new ninjutsu and tasting new kinds of ramen my hobbies are playing shougi with Shikamaru and hanging out with my friends my dislikes are ignorant ass holes as well as fangirls who don't take being a ninja serious my dream is to become the best hokage ever." Naruto finished 'well as least one of them has hope' (introductions are the same for the other to)

"Well now that that's done meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven, oh and I wouldn't eat you might puke" Kakashi said walking away

"Eat tomorrow" Naruto said as he shisuned away

"Sasuke-kun do you..." sakura was about to ask.

"No" Sasuke said as he walked away.

Training ground seven

When Naruto appeared he saw that sakura and Sasuke was already their

"Did you guys eat?" Naruto questioned when the shook their heads Naruto sighed and handed them two lunches "iruka-sensei always said to eat before survival training."

3 hours later

"YOUR LATE!!" was the sound that came to Kakashi's ears "yea well I got lost on the road of life'

"How do you get lost on a one way street?" Naruto asked

Kakashi ignored it and pulled out two bells "your goal is to take these two bells from before noon and if you don't you fail and if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you will fail"

"But what will happen to the person that doesn't get a bell?" sakura asked

"he or she gets sent back to the academy" he responded with a eye smile

The thoughts once again varied the order in which the thought are in is Naruto Sasuke then sakura

'I can already tell the test is teamwork there's no way any of us can stand a chance when were facing a jounin'

'No I won't fail here if I do there's no way I can get the training to kill Itachi'

'Cha! Me Sasuke will pass for sure and the dope will be left behind true love will prevail'

"Alright start!" Kakashi yelled with that the test began and the 3 went into the trees.

With Naruto

'Okay if I send a kage bushin to Sasuke and get him to join me with teamwork sakura will join because Sasuke is'

"Kage-bushin no jutsu" the clone appeared "you know what to do." Naruto saw Kakashi and sent another clone to keep Kakashi busy

With Kakashi

Kakashi saw Naruto appear and charge at him with his sword drawn he could tell he wasn't going to get any reading time in so he pulled out kunai and deflected the sword with it and tried a sweep kick but Naruto jumped in the air and tried to cleave Kakashi's head off. But he appeared behind Naruto with a seal we all know to well

With sakura

'he's going to kill Naruto!'

With Sasuke

'Serves the dope right for charging in their

With the real Naruto

'He's going to use that huh well two can play at that'

"Kage suterusu" Naruto mumbled and appeared behind Kakashi

Kakashi was about to shove his fingers up the now known clones ass until he heard the words that scarred him to no end "FINGERBANG!" Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his ass and was sent flying away.

With sakura

'Wow just wow'

With Sasuke

Sasuke saw what Naruto did and was now talking to the clone

"So are you sure this is the true meaning of the test?" Sasuke asked

"Yes do you really think 3 fresh out of the academy gennin stand a chance against an elite jounin but if your in follow me." Naruto finished and walked away

With the real Naruto

'Well now that that's done better get to the spot'

When Naruto got to the spot he saw Sasuke sitting there and sakura walking up with clone Naruto

"okay now that were all here what am going to is launch my ice doves to him and Sasuke what ever direction he is going in I want you to launch that fireball of yours sakura when Kakashi jumps away start throwing kunai and shuriken at him then im going to set clones all around the area and have them ready to jump Kakashi where ever he lands

Kakashi was once again standing in the clearing reading his book he got over his anger of Naruto and had to admire the brilliance of it he would of read more if he didn't see Naruto come out and start doing handsigns. Kakashi put he's book away and was wondering what he was planning "hyouton: ice doves" 10 ice dove started to fly at Kakashi at high speeds he jumped in the air but noticed his mistake when sakura came out of the bushes and started to throw kunai and shuriken at him. He brought out his own kunai and threw it the oncoming weapons and blocked them all but was shocked when he heard "Katon: great fireball jutsu" he turned around and noticed a fireball coming at him and did a substitution jutsu with a log and watched as it was burned to crisp but he was shocked when he saw 20 Naruto's jump out of the tree's and bushes he tried to fight them all back when looked and the bells were gone just as the bell rang.

He looked over to see Naruto holding the bells in his hands "well Naruto you have the bells now what" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't say anything but just handed Sasuke and sakura the bells. "Yes true love conquers all" sakura said while dancing. Sasuke was shocked he knew all to well about Naruto's dream and couldn't believe Naruto would give it up for his teammates.(I've decided to just have sakura bashing not Sasuke but if you guys don't want any bashing and want sakura to be a good ninja tell me) "well it looks like….. you all pass!" Kakashi said while giving them a thumbs up "meet here tomorrow for you're first assignments" with that the newly appointed gennin went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know this was a lot shorter then my other chapters but I promise the next chap will be longer and finish the wave saga.


End file.
